The Mercedes Gang
"They strike quick and brutal. One moment it's peaceful and quiet, the next there is chaos and shooting. Then soon after that, it's quiet again, and the people who remain alive if there are any, are left in sorrow and despair, crying and confused as to what happened, and why. You do not want them as your enemy." -Cyberlife Car informing Cyberlife Bus about the Mercedes Gang "If these guys are paid to kill you, you're a dead vehicle driving." The Mercedes Gang is a hitman group consisting of multiple Mercedes vehicles, which appears in the Cyberlife Bus video game franchise. Appearances Mentions: * Cyberlife Bus III: A Cyberlife Revolution (Released on the 15th of August, 2018) * Cyberlife Bus V: Army of Taxis (Released on the 23rd of September, 2018) Actual appearances: * Cyberlife Bus VI: Closing the Doors (Released on the 10th of December, 2018) * Cyberlife Bus: FINALE (July 2019) Basic Information The Mercedes Gang were a hitman group. They had a feared reputation for their ability to kill almost anyone they were paid to, and because they were seemingly unstoppable with no one being able to find their hideout's location. Most people considered being targeted by the Mercedes Gang a death sentence due to their extremely high succesful elimination rate. They were lead by Master Mercedes, with the Merc working as her right hand man. Master Mercedes Master Mercedes worked as the leader of the Mercedes Gang. She was a Mercedes Minibus, but her real exact name prior to forming the Mercedes Gang is unknown. Whenever the Mercedes Gang got paid to kill a target, Master Mercedes decided on most of the things relating the assasination, like means of killing, location and time. The Merc, another prominent Mercedes vehicle in the Mercedes Gang helped her with arranging the assasinations, but she did most of the work. Master Mercedes wanted to keep her identity secret in the Mercedes Gang. None of the members except the Merc and her herself knew who the real Master Mercedes was, she often changed her appearance and blended into the other Mercedes Gang vehicles. The other members only knew that a vehicle called the Master Mercedes was their leader, but had no idea what they looked like or which one of the vehicles they were. In each operation, each member got orders digitally. They got their orders through messages in a stream-like service that caused any messages to be removed within 10 minutes of being sent, so if any of the members got captured by authorities there would be no proof that they worked for the Mercedes Gang and nothing that could track to their location. If someone found out who she was or what she looked like, she would see to that person getting eliminated with as much effort and precision as for a target she was paid to kill. Master Mercedes's extreme secrecy and carefulness about everything relating to the Mercedes Gang and the fact that their multiple different hideouts were all located underground was what allowed the group to keep working without being found. Not many things about her personality or other things about her personal life were known, except that she was careful, dexterous, serious, determined, merciless, knew the Merc before the forming of the Mercedes Gang, and that she thinks of the other Mercedes Gang members as equals. "He's seen my face. We can't let him live" The Merc The Merc (Shortened from Mercedes) was the only other named member of the Mercedes Gang. He was a Mercedes Car prior to the forming of the Mercedes Gang, but like Master Mercedes, his exact name is unknown. It's revealed that he knew Master Mercedes before the forming of the Mercedes Gang, but how he knew her is not revealed and is the topic of many fan discussions and theories, some suggesting a romance (Which has later been debunked) and others suggesting that they were partners in some smaller crimes, like robberies. He also knew and was close friends with Mercedes-Benz Bus. They went to the same school and were known as the class bullies, but the Merc was always more violent than Mercedes Bus. He got suspended from school after a case where he slashed one of the tires of a vehicle he was bullying. After school, The Merc fell to a life of crime, with each crime slowly getting more serious and violent than the previous. He kept in contact with Mercedes Bus, and they occasionaly met up. The Merc told Mercedes Bus that if he ever needed someone killed, he could call him. Like Master Mercedes, the Merc was inconspicous about his relation to Master Mercedes and the Mercedes Gang. The Merc worked with Master Mercedes and helped at leading. If she was busy with something, the Merc would do some of the work she didn't have time to. Before fully deciding on something, Master Mercedes would discuss about it with the Merc. He was also the one who made sure that they got customers and got paid by the customers after a succesful hit. The other members of the Mercedes Gang didn't know that Master Mercedes had someone helping her and thought she worked alone. After Master Mercedes's death, the Merc lead the remaining members of the Mercedes Gang. "We're not a charity. We got your shit done, now's the time to pay us if you don't want things to escalate, shithead." Member Policy Master Mercedes was strict about who was allowed to join the Mercedes Gang. She made it clear that the Mercedes Gang would only have exactly 100 members, so she could keep track of each member and make sure that everyone was trustworthy and had the physicality and mentality it took to be in the gang. Each member had to be a Mercedes vehicle, so the members could keep easy contact with each other. Almost each member also had to be a relatively small and agile vehicle, like motorcycles, vans, minivans, cars and minibuses, because Master Mercedes wanted their assasinations to be done quickly and if possible, quietly. The only large sized vehicle was Mercedes Truck, who would only be used for large operations where they were forced to attack loudly. Means of Assasination The Mercedes Gang used multiple means of assasination with wide variation. Their assasination tactics depended on who their target was, if that target was human or vehicle and when the assasination would happen. Those factors also decided how many vehicles would be sent to eliminate the target. The Mercedes Gang have used poison, sabotaging, sniping, shooting with silenced pistols, explosives, stabbing, driving over, dropping from a high place and suffocation as different ways to eliminate targets. Their strategies of getting their target eliminated varied. If the target was alone, they'd send a few vehicles to work carefully, quietly and slowly, making sure they left no evidence behind. For a target they could only eliminate when surrounded by others, they worked quick, and loud and sent dozens of vehicles. Hit on Cyberlife United In Cyberlife Bus VI: Closing the Doors, Mercedes Bus called the Merc, stating he needed the Mercedes Gang for an assasination. But this time the assasination would be different, it wouldn't be just a single person vehicle, it would be an entire group of 5 vehicles capable of fighting and surrounded by guards and other vehicles in a Cyberlife Tower. They would need the whole Mercedes Gang and have all of them work brutally and offensively if they wanted to get the job done. Mercedes Bus also mentioned they would have the help of a Cyberlife Mercedes, a Cyberlife Tank, a Cyberlife Jet, a Cyberlife Gun Truck and a Cyberlife Ambulance. An operation unlike any they had done before. The Merc informed Master Mercedes of the job and they started planning out how they would pull it off. The plan was set, and the Mercedes Gang was ready to attack the Cyberlife Tower where their targets were. It was night. Cyberlife Tank shot a hole in a wall, and dozens of Mercedes vehicles rushed into the tower through it. They started rushing upwards to the floor where their targets were. Master Mercedes was with the other members, working as an equal. She was sending orders while pretending that she was also getting orders, so that no one would be able to figure out that she was the leader. As they were rushing into the building, Cyberlife Jet flew over to the tower. She started flying around it, keeping contact with the other to know where they were going. When the inevitable shooting would start, Cyberlife Jet wanted to be able to help by shooting at the guards through the windows. It didn't take long for the shooting to start, just like everyone had expected. Master Mercedes sent a few of her vehicles to hold off the guards while she and most others kept heading towards where Cyberlife United was. They arrived at the floor where Cyberlife United and the other Cyberlife vehicles were held. They demanded Cyberlife Bus, Cyberlife Car, Cyberlife Van, Cyberlife Bus 5 and Cyberlife Bus 8 to come out of the crowd so no one else would get hurt. Cyberlife Mercedes stayed in the back, just in case if the attack didn't go according to the plan so none of the Cyberlife United members would recognize him. Shortly after the Mercedes Gang's demands, Cyberlife Bus drove out of the crowd. Cyberlife Tank was quick to shoot at Cyberlife Bus, but it would only turn out to harmful move to himself and the Mercedes Gang, as Cyberlife Bus revealed he had been hiding a fuel tank. He threw the fuel tank at where Cyberlife Tank's projectile was heading and drove out of the way, causing a huge explosion. In the chaos of the moment, as the walls were crumbling down, there was smoke, and fire, Cyberlife United was able to escape but not without deaths of innocent people. Multiple Cyberlife vehicles died by the Mercedes Gang, but multiple Mercedes Gang vehicles were also killed by Cyberlife United when escaping the tower. Master Mercedes was shocked at their failure to kill Cyberlife United, but hadn't given up yet. She sent a message to everyone to retreat from the tower, as guard reinforcements were arriving and Cyberlife United had most likely gotten out of the tower already. When everyone was outside, Master Mercedes told them to start searching the city. They had a Jet, and over 90 vehicles still alive. Besides that, public transport was closed as it was night-time. Finding 5 escaping vehicles shouldn't be impossible. She sent orders for everyone to start searching the city and to find them. After 4 hours, they still hadn't found Cyberlife United and were forced to retreat to their hideout, where Master Mercedes accepted defeat, but wasn't ready to lay off the hit on Cyberlife United. Now she wanted them dead more than ever. Army attack on hideout A few days after their attack on the Cyberlife Tower, Master Mercedes, the Merc, and every other remaining Mercedes Gang member was at one of their hideouts, when dozens of armed soldiers barged into the hideout, yelling everyone to surrender, not move and that they had them surrounded. Master Mercedes was shocked at how the army could have found their hideout's location. Unknown to her, Cyberlife Mercedes had betrayed the Mercedes Gang and sold out their location to the army. She ordered everyone to escape through their escape route, and they all started driving out, and as a result, the army started shooting at them. Some of the Mercedes Gang grabbed their guns and shot back, but were quickly shot down. As the escaping vehicles reached the escape, they were shocked to see it was covered by rubble. They were trapped down there, with the army troops nearing. The remaining vehicles grabbed guns and shot, but it was to no use as the soldiers started throwing grenades in. Master Mercedes died alongside her men. It was a total massacre. Some of the grenades destroyed the rubble blocking the escape, and only 10 vehicles were able to escape the hideout. One of these 10 was the Merc, who started leading the others, with their only goal being to get revenge on Cyberlife United.Category:Characters Category:Trivia